1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a software protection method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a software protection method to protect the software in a host against an unauthorized usage of a memory unit.
2. Description of Related Art
During the operation of software, various kinds of variables and objects are used to store temporary data or to call other functions in the software. The use of the variables and objects requires the access of the memory units, such as registers, to access the data. However, if the user doesn't use the variables or objects carefully during the operation of the software such that different software accesses the same memory unit at the same time, the data in the memory unit can be incorrect. Further, the software may suffer damage due to the inappropriate access of the memory.
Accordingly, what is needed is a software protection method to protect the software in a host against an unauthorized usage of a memory unit.